corruption
by lostman313
Summary: what if the original  sa x survived the SR388 explosion? what if a vat of federation mined phazon fell on it virally corrupting it's suit? this is my story.
1. corruption

Disclaimer: if I owned the metroid series I would be rich and not writing this fic. simple isn't it?

What if one of the sa-x survived the SR388 explosion?

What if a vat of federation mined phazon fell infecting the sa-x's suit? This is my story.

**-corruption-**

on a neighboring station to what was left of SR388 a lone core-x drifted randomly in space. it had been mortally wounded after the blast, morphing the power suit it looked over at the station. a federation outpost no doubt, to observe the remains of SR388.using the suits back thrusters it made its way to the docking bays blasting the force shield with a super-missile it fell to the floor as the bays repressurized. Finding a suitable ship it opened the hatch and proceeded to blast the force field again bio-loading the controls.

As it waited for the controls the A.I proceeded to inquire as to why she (it) was hi-jacking this ship. Ripping out the A.I's hard-drive she activated the main thrusters and threw the ship into hyper-drive, jetting away from the station and into space.

-samus's POV-

"Samus!" a familiar voice shouted, startling me awake. "What's wrong Adam?" she said as her computerized CO went crazy before her eyes. "There's been report's of a federation ship being stolen! It was believed space pirate activity... until they viewed this samus" it said as the screen showed a video surveillance of a federation outpost docking bay.

Then something flashed on screen, An orange figure that…."the SA-X!" samus shouted banging her hand against the walls of the ship. "yes... It seems as though it somehow survived the SR388 explosion…samus you have to track it down, it seems the ship was last seen heading towards a galactic federation colony…its likely looking to recuperate the x, samus you must stop it all costs, any objections lady?" it said setting a course for the colony.

((sa-x POV))

The ship notified it of its approach to the station, preparing to land she opened the hatch early climbing out and screw attacking off of the ship. Seeing or scanning no present life-forms it started walking towards the main deck elevator it blasted the door off its hinges when it sealed shut. Pushing the "research sector" button it waited patiently as the engines groaned to life and it jolted to a steady pace.

A.N-muahahaha short huh? I'll eventually add more to other chapters but for now I'll just let you suffer.

This is my first fic so go easy on me ok?


	2. corruption part II

Disclaimer: when I suddenly become the owner of metroid prim then you'll be a monkey's uncle.

Watching with bore as a charade of federation troops flooded into the research sector the sa-x picked them off with ease blasting open a security wall as it walked calmly into the lab. Scanners showed Metroid's, 3 of them. But…they're…..changed...looking up it spied a container. Scanners indicate fission metroid's once attacked split into two different metroid's vulnerable only to the beam weapon their color collaborates with, power bombs work consistently well with these creatures. Morphing into morph ball mode it laid a power bomb watching as the metroid's and the vats were destroyed, Gushing the radioactive blue liquid out of the tubes and onto the floor. Looking up once more it saw a huge vat of the stuff fall at an alarming rate towards it. Seeing it wasn't able to escape it let out a screech as the liquid corrupted its suit.

"Beep beep beep" the suits infected computer rang out as the words "phazon suit recovered" "phazon beam now possible" blinked onto the screen, it blinked in confusion as it pulled its hand up to the visor staring wide-eyed at the black substance covering it. Looking into a puddle of phazon it gawked at what it saw. The orange of the suit and green of the visor was gone. In its place was a ed visor and black, covering most of the suit except for the torso, Which was now tinted red. Standing up it checked if all systems were active. Seeing they were, it stepped in the puddle accidentally causing the words "hyper-mode" to run across the visor and the arm cannon become embedded with phazon. Absorbing the rest of the phazon it shot blast at a metroid that survived the power-bomb blast, killing the worm spawn instantly.

Blowing the door of its hinges it gawked again at the beam's power. "wha-uh"? It mumbled out as it walked calmly into the elevator punching "docking bay" its duty was done here, the federation would not be able to re-culture the metroid's.


End file.
